


Bedside Manner

by Bloodysyren



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 10





	Bedside Manner

Rin unlocked the hotel door and tossed his stuff down, flopping tiredly onto the bed. Sousuke sat down beside him, instinctively rubbing his shoulder. It still hurt immensely after the tournament had ended and he felt like he was aching all over because of it.

"Would you stop messing with it?" Rin said absent-mindedly. He had sat up and was staring Sousuke in the face, the barest glint of concern in his eyes. Sousuke flashed him a weak smile and lowered his hand from his shoulder obediently.

"What you need is something to take your mind off of the pain, right?" Rin had stood up from the bed, unzipping his jacket. He was still wearing flip flops and his swim trunks after the meet but hadn't bothered with changing. Besides, everything was dry by now. The jacket slipped from his shoulders as he knelt in front of Sousuke, placing sure hands on his thighs. Sousuke made a sound of protest, but Rin was too quick. His fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of Sousuke's jeans. Rin looked up into his friend's reddening face,

"If you make a move to touch it, I'll stop." He whispered huskily before gripping Sousuke in his tight fingers and dropping his head. A rough groan broke the silence in the room and Sousuke hunched forward, unable to believe that Rin, his childhood friend was wrapping his warm smooth lips around his dripping cock. He had never realized how much he had craved this feeling, this sight. Rin's red hair was falling through Sousuke's fingers like blood and as Rin inhaled in order to go deeper, Sousuke clenched his fist and yanked. Rin gasped and pulled up, Sousuke's cock bobbing out of his wet mouth with a pop.

"Aahhh...I'm sorry, was something painful?" Rin said apologetically. He licked his lips and Sousuke's heart skipped a beat. He had completely forgotten about the pain in his shoulder. All he wanted now was that dangerous mouth. He leaned down, still holding a tight handful of Rin's scarlet hair and crushed their lips together. He could feel Rin gasp into his mouth in surprise and thrust his tongue past those sharp teeth. Rin's fingers fisted against Sousuke's thighs as he leaned forward. Sousuke was like a wounded animal. Wild and dangerous. This heat. Sousuke's heat. Rin could feel it seeping through his fingers and into his mouth through Sousuke's lips. This carnal heat. It was igniting his blood like a poison. For the first time in a long time, he felt an overwhelming loss of control. Sousuke released his mouth and a flood of cool words flowed over Rin's heated skin like a torrent of water.

"If I promise not to use my right hand too much, would you....?" Rin couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He nearly tackled Sousuke to the bed and swiped the lotion from the bedside table. Slicking himself up, Sousuke flipped Rin onto his stomach and slid between those tanned cheeks. Rin moaned against the sheets, aching for that forbidden pleasure. Sousuke steadied himself on the mattress and guided himself against Rin's tight hole with his left hand. Pushing in slightly, Sousuke heard a strangled gasp as Rin pushed his hips back against that molten shaft of heat.

The sudden clench of Rin's muscles around Sousuke's cock made him almost double up in pain. He had never imagined that it would be like this. So good. So tight. Rin was shoving back on his hard dick like a horny call boy. Sousuke moaned deep, hearing Rin's groans echo his own pleasure. Rin couldn't contain all of the pleasured sounds he was making and they spilled through his damp lips onto the sweat-cool sheets. Sousuke gripped Rin's right wrist with his injured arm and he wrenched it up behind Rin's back as his other hand pressed into that mussed claret hair.

Rin felt his body in such exquisite pain. That strong feeling of helplessness was returning. He cracked his good eye open and stared up into Sousuke's face. His eyes were bottomless pools of desire. Sousuke stared down Rin with the full force of his passion and pushed in deep. Rin cried out and bucked his hips back wantonly. He could feel every inch of Sousuke's cock. Rin groaned and felt himself stiffen. He was close. Sousuke saw the pleading look in those red eyes and pulled Rin up onto his knees, his fingers digging into those tanned muscled hips as Rin braced himself against Sousuke's body, wrapping his hands around his throat, careful not to be too rough with his damaged shoulder.

"Ahhh.....so good...." Rin panted, feeling his knees going weak beneath him. He clung to Sousuke, who tilted Rin's head back for a deep kiss. The angle shifted and Rin groaned into Sousuke's mouth, his other hand sliding back to grip those craggy hips for support. They rocked together and Sousuke released Rin's mouth to bite down on the tender spot between his neck and shoulder. Rin shuddered in that strong grip and felt his body thrumming with need. Sousuke held Rin's hip with his right hand and used his good one to stroke down between those quivering thighs, feeling Rin's manhood throb between his fingers.

"You're so wet..." That husky voice tickled Rin's ear as he felt his need drip onto Sousuke's knuckles. He was panting as he felt himself stiffen and shoot hard between those tightening fingers. His entire body was shuddering and he heard Sousuke stifle a groan in his teeth-bruised shoulder, pounding into him like a demon. Sousuke's taught body went rigid against Rin's back and he felt the blissful throb of release as Sousuke moaned against his throat.

Rin collapsed onto the bed, smearing the wet patch along his stomach. Luckily they had gotten a two-bed room. Sousuke rolled off of Rin gently and collapsed against the cool sheets. His body was still numb from pleasure as he glanced over to look Rin in the face. Those scarlet eyes were heavy-lidded and Sousuke had to resist the urge to brush a stray strand of hair out of Rin's face. Rin sat up on his elbows,

"Does your shoulder still hurt as bad?"

"Not at all, thanks to you." Rin smiled and pressed his lips against Sousuke's.


End file.
